Like a Virgin
by Sugar-Gabe
Summary: L'histoire d'Harley Queen avant son émancipation du Joker avec le tourbillon de sentiment que la rencontre engendre en elle lorsqu'elle est encore Harleen Quinzel à ma sauce.


Hello guys!

En ce moment je suis assez occupé parce que je viens de reprendre le lycée et que j'essaye de ne pas arrêter d'écrire. Bon j'avoue je suis très dissipé. J'ai une bonne excuse. Je commence une grosse fic bien sympa que m'inspire ma muse du moment. Je vous dirais à peu près tout une fois son accord obtenu et la fic finie.

En attendant voici un genre de mise en bouche, c'est aussi une sorte de déclaration d'amour à cette incroyable muse. Il s'agit de mon premier Het et de ma première fois avec cette dynamique de couple. C'était jamais arrivé avant. Et je ne sais pas le moins du monde ce que je fous mais comme à chaque fois je ferais de mon mieux pour coller.

* * *

Like a Virgin

Beaucoup diraient que ce qui caractérisait le Joker était son rire, perçant, tonitruant, glaçant et glauque, qu'il n'en existait pas de plus charismatique. Elle, dirait que la première chose qui l'avait conquise chez son Monsieur J était sa voix. Il possédait des cordes vocales impressionnantes, capables de produire et d'imiter un nombre incalculable de tonalités mais dont la voix originelle valait toutes les autres.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler leur entrevues de conversations. Plus des monologues. Son clown se contentait de parler sans discontinuer. Jamais elle n'avait autant aimée la voix de quelqu'un, bien qu'elle ait toujours prisée les belles voix. Elle pouvait l'écouter durant des heures. L'époque où la blonde exerçait encore à Arkham, elle le faisait. Les cassettes de leurs séances disparaissaient mystérieusement sans que personne d'autre n'ait pu les écouter. Toutes rejoignaient sa collection personnelle. Le soir une fois chez elle, sous la couette, une sélection des meilleurs enregistrements lui permettait de se plonger dans le réconfort d'un sommeil léthargique. Des heures de plaisirs sur bande où le déjà célèbre prince du crime racontait ce qui lui passait par la tête. Que ce soit ses plans machiavéliques pour Gotham ou lorsqu'il parlait politique, elle chérissait chaque mot qui sortait de cette bouche.

Impossible de ne pas remplacer le silence habituellement subit par la voix de celui qui la faisait lentement changer. Ses collègues de l'asile avaient bien tentés de la prévenir, de lui faire comprendre que le criminel la bernait, qu'il était dangereux, qu'aucune de ses paroles n'étaient vrais. Peu lui importait. Il s'agissait de son unique rayon de soleil au milieu de la grisaille qu'était sa vie à l'image du ciel surplombant Gotham. L'homme en lui-même était fascinant. Sa façon de penser, sa vision du présent, ses dépressions, ses moments de joies, ses peines, ses problèmes, son enthousiasme contagieux, même ses petites confidences ne pouvaient paraître plus sincères. Que l'on la damne si le Joker ne pensait pas ses dires. Ne faut-il pas commencer par éprouver ce qu'on veut exprimer ?

Dés la première séance elle lui avait accordé sa pleine confiance. La psychiatre s'en souvenait, la plus importante de ses premières fois à ne point en douter, comme si elle venait d'en sortir. Ce jour là elle avait eut la chair de poule tout du long, son silence religieux retranscrivant tout le respect que ce patient lui insufflait. À la fin la seule idée qui germa dans son cerveau fut d'en avoir plus. Toujours plus. Elle était subjuguée. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance les criminels psychopathes, surtout les plus cliniquement atteints, la faisaient frétiller. Rencontrer de grands noms tels que la Némésis du Batman était resté son but ultime durant ses études en psychologie. Elle n'était pas brillante dans ce domaine mais sa détermination lui avait ouvert des portes. De cette façon Arkham lui avait été accessible. Puis si peu de psys osaient s'y aventurer que trouver une place ne fut pas bien complexe.

De ce temps elle se sentait pleinement satisfaite. Rester passive ne la dérangeait pas. Elle n'osait pas interrompre le gangster lunatique. Au commencement il n'y avait eu que cette fascination. Sa vie n'était en rien affectée. Le Joker ne se faisait pas trop incisif. Puis la première confession fut enregistrée. Sa durée ne valait pas celle des séances régulières mais il s'agissait du moment précis où sa perception de lui changea. La chape de folie une fois tombée, l'homme qui rit ravit son cœur. Son attachement et son affection à son égard ne firent plus aucun doute. En une dizaine de minutes son cœur ne battait plus que pour le prince du crime. Entendre un homme exprimer ses sentiments, montrer ses faiblesses, ressasser ses craintes aussi sincèrement à une inconnue, l'avait soufflée.

Sa petite existence tranquille en avait prit un coup. Toutes ses pensées lui étaient dédiées. Il n'y avait aucun instant où son image la quittait. Chaque seconde qui passait elle discernait ses traits. La voix des autres lui paraissait bien fade comparées au panel de celle du Joker. Elle se souciait chaque jours de savoir comment il allait, s'il mangeait suffisamment, s'il dormait assez et craignait qu'il n'ait pas un apport d'affection suffisant. Il lui avait avoué, de son propre chef, souffrir d'un cruel manque de tendresse dû à son étiquette de personne mentalement instable qui semblait rebuter les femmes voir les effrayer. La psychiatre en était rapidement venue à ce demander quelle genre de connasse pouvait ne pas tomber sous le charme du gangster psychotique.

Elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose même avec les deux relations ayant ponctuées sa vie. L'une très intense sur une courte durée, l'autre bien trop longue avait fini par la faire plus souffrir qu'autre chose. Elle s'était mise à dire que l'amour ne valait rien. Que seule la solitude la rendait heureuse et déterminée. Elle ne pouvait pas plus se tromper. La dépression avait vite fait de pointer le bout de son nez. Emmenant dans un package l'auto-mutilation et les envies de suicides. On pouvait voir sa rencontre avec le Joker comme un sauvetage in extremis. Elle ne disait rien à ce sujet, gardant cette passion enfouit dans les tréfonds de son cœur. Cet effort lui brûlait les entrailles chaque fois que la voix du criminel grimé en clown retentissait.

Qui voudrait l'écouter ? Personne ne la prendrait au sérieux. Tous verraient en ses paroles les élucubrations d'une folle. Elle serait internée. Et ne plus pouvoir boire les mots de son Monsieur J achèverait de la faire couler. Sa présence était son oxygène, même fantomatique. Les séances devenaient des remontants dissimulés. Les paroles de son patient atypique s'étaient transformées en drogues sans qu'elle n'y prenne gare. Cette passion tapit bouillonnait plus fort de minute en minute telle de la lave pressée de dévaster le monde qui l'entourait. Elle souriait inconsciemment lorsqu'elle apprenait son évasion ou si les médias parlaient d'une de ses exactions. Le savoir libre la rendait heureuse bien qu'elle se préoccupe plus encore de sa santé. Dehors il était seul jusqu'à ce que Batman lui tombe dessus pour le ramener à l'asile. Le savoir en lieu sûr la rassurait, surtout lorsqu'il était à Arkham.

Elle savait son comportement complètement égoïste, elle en avait conscience mais on ne pouvait pas plus se ficher de l'avis des autres qu'elle. Harleen voulait être la seule à ses côtés tout en continuant de rester dans l'ombre, sans jamais se manifester. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait une femme s'affichant avec son clown ou qu'elle l'entendait discourir avec passion et entrain du Chevalier Noir, la psychiatre sentait la rage chauffer ses veines. Elle était devenue possessive en un battement de cil. Les rares notes prisent par ses soins étaient conservées comme son bien le plus précieux, sous son oreiller la nuit et prêt de son cœur, directement dans son soutien-gorge, le jour. Plus aucun papier le concernant n'était archivé dans son dossier officiel.

Personne ne lui piquerait son cher savoir. Personne. S'en était maladivement obsessionnel. Même les vidéos de surveillance retraçant leur entrevues ne restaient pas longtemps dans les magnétophones de la maison de fous tristement célèbre. Elle les regardaient lorsqu'elle avait besoin de le voir loin de ses actes criminels durant ses évasions, cela apaisait son esprit, la rassurant quand le Joker ne faisait pas de vague. Tout s'accumulait, la faisant petit à petit sombrer du côté trouble obsessionnel compulsif, prenant tout ce que son estimé clown voulait bien lui offrir.

Un soir orageux, où elle se sentait vide de part l'absence du gangster, qui aurait dû être une banale nuit de service, le Batman, cet hurluberlu qui accaparait les pensées de SON Monsieur J, « raccompagnait » sa Némésis jusqu'à sa cellule. Le cœur de la jeune femme n'avait fait qu'un bond. L'image que lui renvoyait l'homme le plus adorable de sa connaissance avait suffit à ébrécher sa retenue. Il était si mal en point, tabassé jusqu'à l'évanouissement alors que seul son costume violet le protégeait de coups éventuels, saignant de son nez cassé, les lèvres boursouflées et fendues, ayant perdu plusieurs dents, respirant par petites saccades, en larme, un œil tuméfié, et encore de ce qui était visible en surface.

Elle avait hurlé, trépigné, supplié afin de pouvoir s'occuper de lui. Dans l'immédiat ses qualifications ne convenaient pas. Rien n'avait pu convaincre ses collègues. Eux n'étaient pas en cause. Les blessures de SON patient venaient d'un seul fautif. Oh elle ne le détesta pas.

L'unique problème venait d'elle.

Elle avait passée trop de temps à cacher sa vraie nature. Celle camouflée derrière la gentille et discrète Harleen. S'essuyant le nez d'un revers de blouse, son feu intérieur gagna jusqu'au dernier vaisseau sanguin récalcitrant. L'adrénaline électrisant chacun de ses muscles.

Sa décision ne pouvait être plus nette. Elle savait ce qu'il fallait à SON prince du crime. Une présence en dehors des murs. Pas n'importe qui. Quelqu'un comme lui mais qui le comprenait, qui s'inquiéterait pour lui, qui prendrait soin de lui à sa place. Il lui suffirait d'être elle-même. Il lui suffirait d'exprimer tout ce magma qui se révélait enfin, suivre son instinct, se laisser emporter. Elle allait le libérer et pouvoir sustenter sa passion. Les événements glissèrent en un enchaînement parfait, grisant ses méninges. Une fois ses horaires de travail achevés Harleen Quinzel mourût, naquit de cette mort symbolique ( le cambriolage simultané d'une armurerie et d'un magasin de jouer) une toute autre personne qui se savait déjà fidèle compagne de Monsieur J.

Ce fut sans mal qu'elle s'infiltra à Arkham, elle connaissait le bâtiment par cœur après tout, allant délivrer SON bien-aimé. Celui-ci n'eut pas de mal à la reconnaître une fois le pas de sa cellule franchie. Ce « simple » changement vestimentaire ne paraissait pas l'impressionner. Elle le suivit sans broncher pour arriver à ACE Chemicals. Comprendre les intentions de SON clown ne fut pas complexe. Il ne lui donna pas le choix, tout comme lui ne l'avait pas eut. Elle voulait être sa semblable ? Qu'à cela ne tienne. Elle devait passer par là. L'épreuve ne la dérangeait pas. Elle n'avait plus que SON Joker dans ce monde. Si elle n'existait pas à ses yeux, elle préférait disparaître définitivement.

Lorsqu'il la poussa dans la cuve d'acide, aucun regret ne lui apparu. Ainsi en allait-il. La peur l'avait quittée depuis longtemps déjà. Le vent siffla autour de son corps. Ses cheveux lui fouettaient le visage. Un sourire éclos sur ses traits alors que ses yeux caressaient une ultime fois la silhouette de l'homme tant adulé. Le liquide la happa sans rechigner, la coupant du monde extérieur. Elle coulait sans possibilité de remonter. L'acide picotait sa peau, s'attaquait à son costume volé, grignotait les barrières que de sa bienséance s'était imposé, détruisait ce qui avait pu être bon un jour en elle. Il n'y avait plus de digue pour cloisonner le feu de ses sentiments. Quand elle n'espérait plus, quand la mort aurait dû l'arracher au monde, qu'elle se sentait quitter son corps pour de bon par asphyxie, SON ex-patient choisit ce moment pour se jeter à sa suite dans l'idée de la repêcher.

L'attention la remplit de bonheur, gonflant, par la même, son cœur de fierté. Ses longs bras fins entourant sa taille, elle reprit conscience. L'air parvenait de nouveau jusqu'à ses poumons. Son être ne pouvait être plus complet aux côtés de SON Monsieur J, SON poussin. Elle lui dévouait sa vie, la moindre parcelle de son corps, son esprit, son existence. Qu'il en dispose comme il le souhaitait, il lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux, émancipée des codes d'une société anxiogène, elle lui devait bien cela. À ses côtés elle serait plus forte que jamais. Elle se dépasserait afin d'être toujours là pour lui. Le reste lui importait peu. Elle l'aime. Il avait été le déclique, bien qu'il n'en soit sans doute pas conscient. La psychiatre ne pouvait être plus comblée.

_Elle saute de l'arrière du véhicule blindé à peine arrêté, volé pour l'occasion, en omettant la marche. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, irradiant de satisfaction. L'initiative vient d'elle pour une fois. SON Monsieur J arrive à grandes enjambées, dans son costume violet caractéristique il est ravissant. Il la félicitera. À ne point en douter pour le courage dont elle a fait preuve. Tout son corps se réchauffe à son approche. _

_-On a pillés la banque de Gotham, claironne-t-elle alors que son sourire lui va jusqu'aux oreilles la faisant fermer les yeux._

_Les effluves du parfum de SON clown lui parviennent. Aura-t-elle droit à un baiser en guise de récompense ? Ou même une main dans les cheveux… Un peu d'affection. Juste un peu. Elle veut qu'il soit fier d'elle. Un courant d'air passe. Les pas significatifs, à cause de ses chaussures cirées, de SON bien-aimé continuent. Le parfum se fait plus ténu._

_-Bande de débiles profonds ! s'égosille SON Boss sur un ton tonitruant alors que sa canne claque sur le sol. Batsy va se pointer !_

_-Justement Poussin, s'enthousiasme Harley. Comme ça on le coincera une bonne fois pour toute !_

_Elle entend grincer. Oui, grincer. _

_-J'AI PAS DE PLAN PAUVRE TÂCHE ! JE NE PEUX PAS… JE NE PEUX PAS ! hurle SON Joker._

_Il se jette sur son dos, la queue de pie de son costume voletant lorsqu'il se déplace, l'attaquant fourbement. Une douleur aiguë la transperce, ses jambes se dérobent sous le coup de la douleur. La lame du couteau papillon de SON Joker est reconnaissable entre mille, froide, droite, toujours assurée même lorsque le bras qui le manie tremble à cause de l'adrénaline occasionnée. Elle se ramasse, mange la poussière sans broncher puis se retourne plus ou moins facilement, ses membres tremblant répondent mal, pour faire face à l'objet de son adoration. SON poussin est transformé. Il montre les crocs, feule tel un animal en colère. Il n'y a que de la haine au fond de ses yeux. Harley tente de se dégager en se tortillant sous lui mais un second coup arrive. Directement à l'emplacement de son cœur. SON Joker prend son due. Elle a mal, sans parvenir à récupérer de l'air. Sa mâchoire se serre mais elle refuse de fermer les yeux. Elle veut encore le voir même si cela la peine de se rendre compte que seule de la rancœur à son égard persistait chez SON aimé. Au moins la remarque-t-il encore._

_-Ce que tu es inutile, siffle SON ex-patient. _

_La jeune femme hoquette et crachote. La douleur ne lui fait rien. Celle-ci n'est que piètre comparée à celle qui éteint l'étincelle dans ses yeux. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Elle n'a plus de but. Elle se sent légèrement trahis. Là, baignant dans son sang sur le goudron d'une rue quelconque de Gotham. Mais toute trace d'émotions se dissipe. À quoi bon continuer. Il serait futile de vivre sans SON Monsieur J. Elle se laisse faire. Les yeux rivés sur le ciel sur le quel de lourds nuages remplis d'eau se réunissent. Une larme vient dévaler une joue, achevant sa course sur le sol, silencieusement comme à chaque fois. L'apathie prend le dessus, enfin. Elle a faillit attendre la délivrance._

* * *

Oubliez pas de laisser votre avis au moins pour que je sache si ils ne sont pas OCC...

Your dear Archangel


End file.
